Memories
by Star Allise
Summary: My memories keep fading...Will I ever be set free? Pride....Why did you leave me behind? [Wrath's POV, Pride!EdWrath!Star, Songfic]


**A/N: **Man, and I just heard this song last night for the first time and I immediately got inspired by the words. The lyrics are to 'Memories' by Within Temptation, god its such a pretty song. Its in Wrath's POV, and she's talking about the same scene as described in 'Guilty' but it goes at it at another angle. I don't own FMA (Though I wish I did) and Pride!Ed is the creation of Ocean-X. But Wrath!Star is mine, and so is the story. Enjoy, and please R&R.

-

_Memories, memories, memories _

In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods: let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside  
Now I know why

"Pride...Why did you leave me behind...?" I could barely hear myself whisper those words as I lay in my small, cramped cage. Together forever...Thats what he told me...He said he would protect me...Even though drugs were coursing through my veins, I still dreamed of him...I could see his face infront of mine even though I knew he wasn't there. I never cried or screamed as I was put through torture...Hell...At the hands of the white coats. My eyes only closed as I pictured his face, waiting for him to come...So I could feel his arms around me in a warm, sweet embrace...To set me free from this hell on earth. But is he really coming? Or...Is he going through the same as me?

_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears_

Do you remember? Do you remember the dance we shared under the nights sky? The full moon was our only guide, and the stars were our only audience. Never before had I felt so alive, and for the very first time I felt...Safe. Safe in your arms, as though nothing could harm us or tear us apart. But being ripped from your arms sealed our fate...We'll be apart forever, won't we? Pride...I still want you by my side...I regret never speaking the words I have longed to tell you...During the night I would dream that you would whisper the same words to me...To know that you felt the same...But I guess that will never happen...I'll never get to whisper the words that clung to my lips...Never...

_Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is away  
To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again  
It's worth it all  
So I can go home_

Anywhere but here...Thats where I'd rather be. Wishing...Dreaming...Praying...I don't really pray that often, but now I have. I couldn't hear myself whisper a silent prayer, praying that Pride was still alive...I remember the night that you promised that you'd never leave me behind...No matter what the reason. If there really is a God, please give me a sign so that I know he's still alive...I want to be reunited with him...I want to go home...

_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears_

The drugs I kept being forced to take blurred my thought, I barely even knew where I was anymore. All my memories...I can feel them slipping away...Every time I was beaten...Tortured...Violated as though I was less than an animal...Put through hell. Dreams...That was all I had left, all that I had left to keep you near. I can't even remember the sound of your voice, even the memory of your face was blurry in my mind. From all the pain and drugs, it has caused your memory to fade...Almost to the point of me forgetting you...To wipe your existance from my mind...So that I would have no other incentive to resist. I looked up weakly when I heard screaming and someone banging at the door outside of my cage. Dammit...Their back...

_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling you know I love you till the end of time_

"WRATH! WRATH! WHERE ARE YOU! PLEASE ANSWER ME!" That voice...Why did it sound so...Familiar? I tried to call back, nothing but silence came from my lips. I heard footsteps running down the stairs as a dark figure fell infront of my cage. I looked up weakly at my savior, his eyes were wide and his face was deathly pale. He looked sickly, dark rings encircled under his his normally bright gold eyes which were now grey and lifeless. The door opened as I felt warm arms wrap around my body and pulled my weak body out of my tiny prison, pulling me close. "Wrath...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." I looked down as I weakly clung to his shirt and my eyes closed, one lone tear fell down my cheeks. I was finally...Free.

_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears_

At last...At long last I felt safe again...I tried to whisper the words that I longed to say, but nothing came out of my mouth. I wanted more than anything to tell you...My eyes slightly cracked open as with the little strength I had left I pushed my body up a little and let my lips press against yours. At last I had done the one thing I was afraid to do, to show you my true feelings. Though I had never imagine that you would respond...I felt something warm and wet graze my lips and slip inside my mouth as I let out a slight gasp out of shock. From that moment I knew you felt the same about me as I felt about you. Finally...My dreams are no longer dreams...My memories are no longer memories...They have come true.

_All of my memories..._


End file.
